1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accessing and managing content, and more particularly to accessing and managing content that is available on multiple devices connected to each other in a local area network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital video recorders record broadcast and other content for subsequent playback and other operations. Users of these devices often navigate a channel guide listing programs that are or will be broadcasted. Selected programs from these listings are scheduled for recording. When a program becomes available it is recorded by storing a file corresponding to the program on a hard disk. Recorded program listings can be provided in a content guide separate from the channel guide—this type of content guide may be referred to as a playback guide.
It can be difficult to manage the increasing amount of available programming. Conventional “flat format” content guides that simply list all available programs are undesirable as navigation is very cumbersome and confusing. The number of options can overwhelm a user, or at least prevent the user from fully enjoying all available content. Some channel guides include a separately navigable category space. With these types of guides, a category button on a remote control is pressed, and then a number of selectable categories appear on the display. Selection of one of the categories prompts yet another display, typically a grid corresponding to the selected category. While there is some benefit to providing a category option, it is still quite cumbersome to find appropriate buttons on the remote control, navigate to a selection screen, and then select a category. A “favorites” button can also be used. This functionality allows users to designate channels under one or more favorites headings. This is also somewhat helpful, but is directed at channels, rather than programs. Further, the general guide, category and favorites options basically operate as separate guides. Each of the options requires separate controls, displays and navigation to view available content.
Many modern households also have several televisions. There are many problems associated with this, particularly where a lot of programming is managed. For one, the organizational efforts of a user are confined to the television set, or corresponding set top box that they configure. That is, if they customize the guide for a particular set, those settings are restricted to that set, and unavailable to other sets in the household. Additionally, a user viewing a program in one room might want to watch the end of the program in another room. Conventional set top boxes work solely in conjunction with the television to which they are locally attached.
Thus, there remains a need for improved content management, particularly with systems involving multiple display devices in different locations.